Animaniacs: zany animaney story collection
by Sonic is the fastest thing
Summary: A collection of other Animaniacs stories I've written. The Warners have found a giant plothole, letting them go wherever. Plots are stated within each story, except ch. 1. The first plot: The Warners wind up on Hannah Montana and cause havoc! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

HaniMontaniacs

An Animaniacs spoof of Hannah Montana

"You get the lemon out front. Your shoes go missing on a daily occasion. Yeah when your manager's good it's kind of fun, but hers is bad and constantly on vacation. Only Disney could've dreamed this up, but I heard they stole the idea...

You get the worst of this world, taking bad hand-me downs, from your brother the clown. You get the worst of both worlds, but you've got real good friends, they say that never ends. You get the worst of this world, mix it all together and the chemicals will surely explode!"

The day began in some town in California. Miley Stewart and her friends Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott were sitting at the beach. Miley was explaining to Lilly her latest gripe about Jake Ryan, the kid from the TV that she liked.

"I just don't get it Lilly. That boy ain't right in the head!"

"Huh?" Lilly asked. Miley had uttered her "Southern Slang" again.

"You'd never make it in the South!" Miley said. Oliver was busy checking out his hair and winking at every cute girl that walked by.

"Oliver, do you have to do that? I'm surprised you don't yell something ridiculous like, oh I don't know, 'Hello, Nurse!'" Lilly said.

"Hellooooooooooooooooo, Nurse!" Lilly turned around as she heard the exact phrase she thought she'd just made up, spoken in extreme exaggeration. She saw three similar looking characters looking over at her from afar. They plopped down, one by one, in front of her immediately.

"Hi! We're trying to find our way back to Burbank, California! Can you help us?" the oldest one asked.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" The two males replied.

"And the Warner Sister!" The female replied.

"I'm Yakko!" The tallest said.

"I'm Wakko!" The shorter one said.

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Franchesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third! But you can call me Dot!" The girl said.

"Can I call you Dottie?" Oliver asked.

"No. Just Dot. Call me Dottie and your televison career is over, kid!" Dot replied. Canned laughter filled the air.

"Canned laughter? That is just terrible! Nothing worse than pretending to have an audience because you know real people wouldn't laugh at your jokes!" Yakko said.

"Figures, all those years we spent bashing the Disney Channel, now we're on it!" Dot said.

"It's a rather sick irony, isn't it?" Wakko said.

"In this twisted universe of ours, you do the things that sell. And if they want us to parody the stuffing out of current cartoons and tv shows that could use a laugh, then that's what we're going to do, and we're going to like it! So says the new execs of the CW!" Yakko said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miley asked. Yakko raised his eyebrow to the nonexistent audience.

"Simple. We're here to woo, skewer, and cause havoc!" He jumped into Miley's arms. Wakko jumped into Lilly's arms, and Dot jumped into Oliver's arms. They all kissed their respective carriers and yelled "Hellooooooooooooo Nurse!"

Now, Lilly had her heart broken recently, and she was having a hard time getting over it. She talked with Miley about it. Unknown to them, Dot was listening to the conversation. She could hardly believe her ears...this was a juicy piece of gossip.

"Men. Go fig!" She blurted out.

"You said it." Lilly replied. "The worst part was, he lied to me. He told me he loved me, yet I saw him with another girl the next day." The worst was yet to come. Lilly suddenly saw her ex coming down the way. He stopped at their table.

"Hello Lilly, my sweet flower." He said rather sickeningly sweet.

"Hello, you rotten heartbreaking player!" She replied.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" He asked. Dot gestured toward him.

"Wow, dumber than advertised!" She said, looking at the camera.

"Are you kidding? You took my heart and stomped on it with those deadly oderous feet of yours!" Lilly replied. That made him angry.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't need to listen to you!" He said.

"Hey! Back off, man!" Oliver yelled.

"Or what?" Lilly's ex said.

"Nothing, sir." Oliver retreated to his corner.

"Oh Oliver, my brave knight in shining armor!" Lilly said.

"Really?" He asked. Apparently, sarcasm was lost on him.

The Warners suddenly approached the scene.

"Hey, could you quit yelling? We're trying to figure out our way back to Burbank!" Yakko told Lilly's ex. But he would have none of it.

"No."

"Did you know jerks like you are the exact reason chivalry is dead? No really, it's an interesting read!" Yakko said.

"I knew it! And frankly, I'm glad! What makes women so high and mighty that they get to have doors opened for them anyway..." Yakko stopped paying attention and turned to Wakko.

"Mallets?" Wakko asked. Yakko turned and saw Lilly obviously feeling hurt by the remarks. He turned away in disgust.

"Mallets, Wakko." Wakko passed out three mallets to himself, Yakko and Dot. They crept up behind the jerk, who was still berating women. Then, they smashed him with their mallets.

"Why did you do that?" He weakly asked. Yakko pointed at him with his thumb.

"He's obviously never seen an episode of Animaniacs before." He said.

"Oh thank you!" Lilly said. She hugged Yakko.

"I love cartoons." He said. The scene switched from the beach to Miley's house. She walked in the door and fell on the couch.

"What a day." Her dad heard her and came in the room.

"What's the matter, bud?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe it. I met these three little kids who smashed Lilly's ex boyfriend with their mallets!"

"Uh huh. I think you've been out in the sun too long! What did they look like?"

"Well, Yakko had brown pants on, Wakko wore a blue shirt and red cap, and their sister Dot wore a pretty pink outfit. They were soooo cute!" Mr. Stewart looked skeptically at his daughter.

"Jackson! We can't go to the game tonight! Your sister is very very sick! I don't know if we can leave her alone tonight!" he said. Jackson came into the room decked out in sports gear.

"But we had first row seats! We woulda been close enough to get soaked in sweat! Miley ruins everything!" He turned to her. "You and your childish fantasies!" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He trudged over to the door.

"Aaaaaaaugh!" He yelled as three mallets came crashing down on him. He was flattened. Yakko noticed something.

"Hey guys, this isn't the home of Zac Efron!" he said. He turned to the camera. "Yes, now we're being forced to drop names while we smash random people. Funny, huh?" Wakko looked at the map. Dot noticed the map was upside down and corrected it.

"See? His house is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay over here!"

"Oh. Sorry." Wakko said. Mr. Stewart came to the door.

"What is going on out here?" He looked at the Warners. They were exactly how his daughter had described them.

"You're...you're..."

"Yes?" Yakko said.

"Y...Ya..."

"Sound it out!" Dot said. He grew dizzy and fainted, falling right on top of Jackson, who had since woken up. The Warners shrugged their shoulders and walked into the house.

"I'm hungry. Let's see what's in the refrigerator." Wakko said.

"You do that, Wakko. I'm going to check out the place myself." Yakko said. He entered a room and noticed a cute blond doing some styling while looking in a mirror.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooo, Nurse!" he yelled, making the girl jump. She turned around and Yakko freaked out at the red streak across her face. He noticed it was Miley. Then he smiled.

"I like the punk rocker look, but you don't quite have it down. First of all, your hair is waaaaay off!" he said. He styled her hair until it looked like the hairdo of one of the guys from Def Leppard. "Next, you need some more black stuff around the eyes!" He whistled for Dot, and without saying a word, she appeared and did her makeup thing. Miley looked into the mirror and freaked out.

"What have you done?"

"We made you look more like a rocker!" Dot said.

"Daddy!" Miley yelled.

"What is it? Whoa!" He came up the stairs and noticed his daughter. "You look like one of the guys from Def Leppard! What happened?" Then Jackson came into the room.

"Whoa! You look like one of the guys from Def Leppard! That's more like it!"

"Ah...let's go, Dot!" Yakko said. They hightailed it down the stairs. Grabbing Wakko, the Warners ran out of the house, down the street, past the beach, caught a cab, and got off at the Warner Brothers lot. They climbed up the water tower and went inside.

"Whew, finally found our way back. Let's never run away again!" Wakko said.

"That's impossible! We've got a date with a teenage robot next week!" Yakko said.

"Is she cute?"

"Yes."

"Faboo!"

"Boys..." Dot said, rolling her eyes. "That poor girl won't know what hit her."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Story: My Day With A Teenage Robot.

Plot: After escaping some dastardly villains with traditional Animaniacs stunts, the Warners wind up in the town of Tremorton, where they meet Brad and Tucker Carbunkle, and Jenny Wakeman, codename XJ9. The Cluster attack, but must endure Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's antics.

A camera looks at nothing but darkness. Suddenly, Yakko Warner's head pops into the scene.

"Sorry. If you're looking for another theme song parody, we forgot to think of one. Anyway, on with the show!" He said. The scene faded to the far reaches of space. A ship was chasing the Warners around the different areas. Yakko suddenly stopped his spaceship. Wakko and Dot were stunned.

"Why are we running, sibs?" He asked.

"Because we have a thing about death?" Wakko replied.

"Because America is in dire need of leadership?" Dot replied.

"No, not that kind of running! Why are we running away from these aliens?" Yakko asked. The ship chasing them revealed a whole load of weaponry aimed at the ship the three were on.

"Because they have a load of weaponry that can destroy us!" Wakko yelled.

"Oh yeah..." Yakko said. "Prepare ship for light speed!"

"No, light speed's not fast enough! We need to go straight to...blinding speed!" Dot yelled.

"Heeey, nice improv, Dot! But I guess you're right! Wakko, prepare ship for blinding speed!" Yakko said. Wakko nodded and hit the thruster. Yakko, Dot and himself flew backwards and slammed into the back wall of their ship. Fortunately, Yakko possessed an Emergency Controller, and was able to reach it and stop the ship. The only problem with stopping the ship, however, is that an immediate halt sent all three Warners crashing into the front wall of the ship.

Yakko looked at his brother in annoyance.

"Ah...you might have wanted to wait until we were strapped in, Wakko!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"The good news is...we're free of those aliens. Now we can land back on our own planet."

"I'll bring us back, Yakko!" Wakko said. They strapped themselves in and came down on their own planet. Then, Yakko noticed something.

"Oh no! I knew we should have filled the gas tank instead of spending our money on Wakko's lunch!" They began to plummet toward Planet Earth.

On the planet's surface, a lot had changed since the Warners had left. It was now the year 2071, and the world had a universal protector; a young female robot codenamed XJ9. However, she preferred the name "Jenny." On this particular day, Jenny was out saving the world, as usual. She suddenly received a distress call as her various alarms went off.

"Oh no!" She received a visual of the Warners' spaceship. "I've got to save that ship!" Jenny was off like a shot, and she soon happened upon the falling ship. Using her natural strength and some rope, she was able to safely set the ship on the ground.

"Whew!" she said.

Inside, the Warners were stunned.

"It's a miracle! Either that, or Wakko's become housebroken! I forget which." Yakko said.

"Leave my house-brokenness out of this!" Wakko replied.

"Hey Wakko, have ya gone PC or something? It was a joke!" Wakko looked at Yakko.

"Okay!" His frown changed to a large grin.

"They aren't coming out! I should check on them!" Jenny said. She blasted the door open and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She looked around. The Warners crept behind her.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko yelled, sending Jenny tumbling to the floor. She turned around.

"You survived! Whew! Who are you guys, anyway?"

"We're the Warner brothers!" Yakko and Wakko said.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot chimed in. At that moment, a siren blared out.

"Oh no! There must be danger somewhere else!" Jenny said.

"Congratulations, Warner Brothers and Warner Sister! You have said your famous introductions for the 1,000,000th time!" an announcer voice said. Balloons and confetti filled the air. Yakko tapped his foot in a Sonic The Hedgehog-like manner.

"Ah...can we do this later? We're in the middle of a cartoon right now!" he said.

"Sorry!" The announcer said. Some corporate-looking folks showed up to clean up the balloons.

"There's another billion down the drain!" One of them muttered as they completed their job and left. Jenny and the Warners stood there silent.

"Sorry about that. I'm Yakko." Yakko said.

"I'm Wakko!" Wakko said.

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Franchesca Bana Fana Bo Besca the Third! But you can call me Dot!" Dot said.

"Okay...well, my codename is XJ-9, but everyone calls me Jenny! Welcome to Tremorton!" Jenny said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some friends of mine!" Yakko and Wakko gladly grabbed onto her, much to Dot's annoyance. They eventually landed in front of a house. Then, Brad and Tuck Carbuncle walked out their front door. They took a look at the Warners.

"Jenny, who are they?" Brad asked, suspiciously eyeing Yakko.

"Sorry, we only introduce ourselves once per episode!" Wakko said.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Fine. That's Yakko, that's Wakko, and that's Princess...uh...uh..." she had trouble recalling Dot's absurdly long name. Then again, who wouldn't?

"Just call me Dot, kid!" Dot said.

"Can I call you Dottie?" Tuck asked.

"No. Just Dot. Call me Dottie and you wind up like a lot of movie villains!"

Tuck slowly backed away.

"S-sorry, D-Dot!" he stammered. "So, what brings you guys to our town?"

"Well, we were attacked by some ruthless space villains, pursued within an inch of our lives! Then we had lunch. After that, we barely escaped our pursuers, only to run out of gas. That's when we met Jenny. Hey...that reminds me..." Yakko said. He jumped into Jenny's arms and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

"Wow! What was that for?" she said. It was the biggest kiss she'd ever received.

"No big deal. I kiss someone in every show!" Yakko said. Suddenly, the skies grew dark. Jenny dropped Yakko. She heard a familiar laugh.

"It's the Cluster!" she said. A familiar villain appeared. It was Vexus.

"Vexus!" Jenny said coldly.

"That's Queen Vexus to you, XJ-9! Now prepare to meet your doom!" Queen Vexus replied.

"The name's Jenny! And I think you've got it all backwards! But hey, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to get!" Jenny flew into the sky to face Vexus. They unleashed a barrage of moves upon each other.

"Ooh, intergalactic cat fight!" Yakko said. He and Wakko stared at the two robots fighting in the sky. Dot smacked both of them on the head.

"You guys can't fall in love with the villain! Are you crazy?" Dot asked.

"Crazy like Charlie Manson!" Yakko said.

"The craziest!" Wakko had hearts in his eyes. Dot sighed. It was hopeless. She turned to the skies and saw Jenny take some horrible blows from Vexus, who had some Cluster drones assisting her in knocking the poor robot girl senseless.

"Five on one? How fair is this?" Jenny asked.

"Not very. But then again, when did we ever play fair?" Vexus said as she charged a massive shot and fired at Jenny. The young robot was sent plummeting to the ground.

"Jenny!" Brad and Tuck ran to her. She was barely functioning when they got there.

"No!" Brad yelled. Her eyes had gone dark.

Yakko and Wakko were suddenly snapped out of their trance by Tuck.

"You gotta help us! Jenny's hurt!" he said.

"Look kid, to be honest, we're no action heroes. But, ah...we'll see what we can do!" Yakko said. He and Yakko ran over to check on Jenny. There was a Cluster drone stuck to her neck, keeping her from waking up, somehow.

"I'm hungry!" Wakko said. He picked up the Cluster drone and ate it.

"That's good. But it needed salt!" he said. Jenny woke up.

"Brad...Tucker...I need power!" she said. Vexus appeared above them.

"Say goodbye, XJ-9. I've waited for this moment for such a long time!" She began to charge up her blaster for one final shot.

"Wakko! We need to buy some time! Give me a mallet!" Dot said. Just as Vexus fired her shot, Dot whacked her with a mallet. The shot missed Jenny by inches.

"I'd make a close shave pun, but they've been done to death!" Yakko said. "How's it coming with that gag bag, Wakko?"

"I found it! One Acme Power Charger coming right up!" He brought it over to Jenny.

"I hope this works!" Tucker said. He hooked it up to her, and her eyes began to brighten up again. Soon, she was fully charged. She flew behind Vexus, who looked at the ground.

"Okay! Let's try this again! Say goodbye, X-J...what? Where did she go?" she turned around, only to meet a smiling Jenny holding of all things a mallet.

"Watch this!" Yakko said. Jenny whacked Vexus with her mallet. She dropped it and readied her blaster to light up the villain.

"I don't know how you've done it, but I'm not going to let you beat me this easily! We shall meet again, XJ-9!" Vexus said as she flew away. Jenny dropped to the ground and was enveloped in a group hug by Brad and Tuck. She then hugged Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.

"Thank you, all of you! I could never have done it without you!" she said.

"Ah, it was nothing!" Wakko said.

"Are you kidding? That was so cool! Hitting with the mallets! That was sooooo awesome!" Tuck said.

"I have to admit, I thought you were just trying to steal Jenny from me...I mean, thanks. That was awesome the way you handled Vexus!" Brad said.

"Who said I wasn't?" Yakko said. He saw the look on Brad's face and smiled. "Just kidding."

"Aww, you'll always be my hero, Brad!" Jenny said as she hugged him. Tuck turned away.

"Yuck!" He exclaimed.

"Wow...this is sappier than a love ballad!" Yakko said. "Well sibs, our work is done here!"

"But Yakko, what about our ship? We can't get back without it!" Dot said.

"Leave that to me!" said Sheldon, who had suddenly come walking down the street. "Hey, I had to get a part in this story somehow!" He teleported the ship into the yard.

"What about gas?" Wakko asked. Sheldon appeared with a gas can.

"Wow, this kid thought of everything!" Yakko said. Soon after, the Warners boarded their ship and left Tremorton.

"Wow, I wonder if we'll see them again?" Brad said.

"Who knows, Brad? Who knows?" Tucker replied.

On the Warners' ship, they were searching for a way back to present day Earth. They finally found a glitch in the universe that reverted everything to its previous form.

"Jenny really was cute!" Wakko said.

"Yeah, well I'm still cuter!" Dot replied. Wakko rolled his eyes.

"Whaddya mean I'm not as cute as she is? You'd better take that back! I won't stand for this! You..." Dot trailed off. Yakko looked at the camera and sighed.

"Goodnight everybody!" He said.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

High School Musical: Animaniacs Edition.

Plot: The students of East High are without a music teacher for the upcoming musical, until Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner suddenly show up and assume their positions. Featuring spoofs of the hit songs from the movie, as well as some Animaniacs favorites.

It was morning at East High School. The students we know the most from the HSM movies gathered outside of their classroom. Gossip was flying about their music teacher's affair with one of her students.

The camera shifted to Yakko Warner, who had just entered the high school.

"And they call this 'family entertainment!' Forshame, Hollywood!" He waited around for his siblings, who were late.

"Where are they? I told them filming was starting at 8 AM!" The camera moved to some more students, namely Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

"I can't believe our own music teacher would do something like this! Now we'll never get to do our musical!" Gabriella said.

"No, we'll get to do our musical! I just can't believe we're still together. Didn't we break up in the second movie?" Troy asked.

"Yes, but in traditional Disney fashion, everything worked out, and we had a happy ending!" Gabriella replied. "Besides, the kids are eating this stuff up!"

Yakko finally spotted his siblings walking near the door. He let them in the school.

"Where have you guys been? We have a send-up to do!"

"Sorry, Yakko. We must have misheard the telephone call. We were at West High School!" Wakko said.

"They freaked when they heard us mention East High! I had to ward them off with my cuteness!" Dot said.

"Well, the good news is you're here! Now let's get spoofing!" Yakko directed his siblings to change the background, which they did. Everyone was now in the auditorium awaiting a speech from none other than Yakko himself. He stepped up to the microphone.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo, students!" he yelled. Everyone just stared at him. Apparently, these kids were too young to remember the glory days of Animaniacs.

"Okaaaaay. My name is Yakko Warner and I'm going to be your new director. I'd like to say just how creative a name East is for a high school." The crowd cheered. It also seemed apparent that sarcasm was lost on the crowd. Yakko shook his head and leaned toward the camera.

"I guess it's true. All this new music has sapped our young students of their sense of humor!" He whispered. "Now then, let us discuss the fall musical. In years past, you guys have sent the school and the nation into a frenzy with your uppity pop songs. But now, ah...I think High School Musical 3 should consist of some new songs that don't all sound the same!"

"Wow, Yakko's on a roll!" Wakko said. Yakko continued.

"My sister Dot will be writing some new songs for you guys to work on. They should be done in about a week. That is also when our first auditions will be. That is all. Goodnight everybody!" He blew a kiss to the audience.

One week later, the students filed into the auditorium for after-school auditions. Once again, the camera focused on Troy and Gabriella.

"Troy, do you think we'll get good parts in the musical again?" Gabriella asked.

"Only our auditions will tell. I've just got to figure out how to juggle this, basketball, and my personal life without letting it all blow up in my face like last year." He said. "Plus, they might be planning a plot twist by not letting us have the good roles." Yakko overheard them talking.

"Yeah, Disney'll do that to ya. Remember Cinderella 3?" The two of them looked at him.

"I thought Cinderella 3 was the best chapter of the whole Cinderella saga!" Troy said. Yakko turned to the camera.

"Figures. You're never too old to get brainwashed by Disney." He walked by them and sat down at the judging booth. The first student came up. It was Chad.

"Hey, Sideshow Bob called...he wants his hairdo back!" Yakko said. Chad stared at him.

"...nevermind. Let's see what you can do."

"Gotta, get your, get your head in the game, get get get your head in the game!" Chad began singing.

"No, just no! Dot, give him this paper!" Dot snatched a piece of paper from Yakko and gave it to Chad. Chad studied the lyrics. He gave Yakko a look.

"Are you serious?" he said.

"Is Cinderella 3 not the worst movie of all time?"

"Good point. Okay, here it goes." He looked at his friends in shock. He followed along with Wakko on the piano. "United States Canada Mexico Panama Haiti Jamaica Peru, Republic Dominican Cuba Carribean Greenland El Salvador too..." He sang about half of the first verse when Yakko stopped him.

"Okay. You are in the play. Next!" Next was one of those random girls who sang in the first movie, but you never found out just who the heck the person was. She looked really nervous.

"All right, sweetie...lemme have it." Yakko said. She proceeded to belt out a badly flat rendition of "Breaking Free."

"Ah...goodbye. Next!" It was time for Troy and Gabriella to perform.

"Okay, just because the first two movies were built around you two doesn't mean you're a shoe-in. I have to hear you sing first." Yakko said. Gabriella began to look really nervous.

"Oh no! Suddenly bad memories from the first movie are coming back!"

Troy held her hand. He noticed Dot standing there with a piece of paper. She handed him the paper and he looked at her confusingly.

"What is this? SNL?"

"Nope! It's better than SNL! It's Animaniacs!" Yakko said. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"What have we got to lose? Hit it, Wakko!" he said.

"Hey, that's my line!" Yakko said. Wakko began playing the piano in the tune of "Stick To The Status Quo."

"This is High School Musical. The modern version of Greece." Troy sang.

"We're loved by the kids, but some Youtube Vids say our singing is diseased!" Gabriella sang.

"Gather round and watch us, clown!" Gabriella followed up Troy's singing with a spoken line.

"We're all on the cover of every teen magazine in exisistence! And we all make more money than any of you bums reading this!"

"Just shut up and sing!" Yakko said.

"Oh oh oh oh, biggest cash cow you know! If you want to be cool, follow one simple rule, don't watch Disney Channel shows, and avoid High School Musical." Troy and Gabriella both sang, both noticeably angry at the lyrics.

"It's time for Animaniacs to bring us to our knees. Yakko Wakko and Dot have destroyed the whole plot, and the network isn't pleased."

"But they don't know what a good movie is!" Yakko suddenly joined in. "You know, Disney should thank us for making their first good movie of the millenium!" He snapped his fingers. "Wakko, new song!" Wakko began playing the tune of Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Mama, just killed the script. Took a mallet to the plot, now the whole movie is shot. Mama, High School Musical...is dead because I threw it all away! Mama, oooh...didn't mean to make tweens cry, but they can watch Zac Efron's other movies. Carry on, Carry on, cause this one never mattered..." The piano playing abruptly stopped. The original music director was back, and boy was she mad.

"What is going on here?" She demanded to know.

"Oh, we're just showing your students how good music is supposed to sound." Yakko said. She picked up a sheet of one of Yakko's songs.

"You've ruined everything! Making up the whole story about me having an inappropriate affair was bad enough, but this...get out!" The next scene showed Yakko, Wakko and Dot flying in the air and landing on their butts.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. Too bad we couldn't finish it and release it!" Yakko said.

"Don't feel bad, Yakko. I left a surprise in the piano." Wakko said. They heard an explosion and saw the music teacher flying straight up. Their eyes followed her from the sky to her eventual crash to the ground.

"Ooh, Disney isn't going to like this!" Wakko said.

"No, but I'm sure everyone else will!" Yakko said.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Well, first of all, let me say I'm surprised no one mentioned the Spaceballs parody scene in the Teenage Robot parody. Second of all, let me offer up some interesting tidbits on some upcoming episodes. I know that "The Office" is one of TV's most popular shows right now, and I love it to bits, so I'm going to write a good natured parody of it sometime in the future, hopefully an idea will come. Also, perhaps some more cartoon sendoffs. Maybe even a song about Hillary Clinton. Anyway, thanks for checking this puppy out, now on with the show. This next episode was inspired by the Youtube Poop phenomenon.

A Nightmare in Hyrule Castle.

Plot: Yakko, Wakko and Dot eat too much sushi before they go to bed. Thus, they have a horrible nightmare about being trapped in one of the worst videogames of all time, yes, the made-famous-by-Youtube-Poop "Hotel Mario." But what's worse, is that the world of Youtube Poop connects all of the Zelda/Mario CD-i games together, so elements from any game could appear. Will the Animaniacs make it out alive?

The opening screen for the Phillips CD-i system flashed across the computer screen. Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner were cracking up at random Youtube Poop videos while eating sushi by the bucket...well, at least Wakko was. He was the only one with that kind of appetite. Yakko turned his head toward the camera.

"Yes, the network has reached a new low. But hey, it's all about getting with the times, right?" He turned his head back and continued laughing with his siblings.

"I think someone should make a Youtube Poop where we visit that king and do crazy things!" Wakko said. Yakko looked at him.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea! Then, we can talk the networks into cancelling "The Office!"

"Why don't we just persecute Disney instead?" Dot asked.

"Well, with what they've allowed themselves to become, I think they've been through enough of our jokes for one night. Goodnight sibs." Yakko said. Wakko and Dot sat there staring at the screen. Eventually, Dot climbed down from the chair she was on.

"I'm turning in. Goodnight Wakko." she walked to the other side of the tower and climbed in her bed. After a few minutes, Wakko fell off of the chair and went to sleep right there on the floor.

Wakko woke up in a brightly colored, yet badly animated land. He sat up as CD-i Mario and Luigi walked by. Bowser could be heard laughing not too far behind. Mario and Luigi said their usual lines as they walked on.

"Nice of the princess to invite us over for a picnic, eh Luigi?"

"I hope she made lots of spaghetti!"

"Princess?" Wakko thought to himself. "Dot? Are they going to see Dot?" He noticed his surroundings.

"This must be a Nickelodean cartoon! Where am I?" He got up and walked around. Yakko was doing more of the same.

"This area looks like Yakko puked and it was used as paint! And that music! Ugh! The same exact thing repeating over and over again! Now I know where modern pop music came from!" Yakko finally found someone familiar when he and Wakko crossed paths.

"Wakko! Am I glad to see a decently drawn cartoon character!" He approached his brother.

"Say, where are we anyway? And where's Dot?"

Wakko shrugged his shoulders. He and Yakko were all alone in this psychedelic world. He suddenly threw his hand up in the air. It twirled around, did a dance routine, then reconnected itself to his arm.

"Nice visual gag!" Yakko said. Wakko took a bow, and applause was heard.

"Animaniacs was filmed before a live studio audience." a voice said. After all of the jokes had subsided, Wakko tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"By the way, I heard two men talking about a princess. I think they might know where Dot is!"

"What were their names?"

"Mario and Luigi, but I couldn't tell who was who."

"What did they look like?"

"Well, one was dressed in red wearing overalls, and the other was dressed in green wearing overalls. And they had matching hats!"

"Wow, their mothers must dress them! Come on Wakko, they hold the only link to where our sister may be!" They ran to the gate and found a note. Yakko read it aloud.

"Dear pesky plumbers, the Koopalings and I have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom! The Princess is now a permanent guest at one of my seven Koopa Hotels! I dare ya to find her if you can!" Wakko scratched his head.

"I think this is the answer to our problems! But why Dot?"

"I don't know, maybe he has a fetish?" Both Warners shuddered. "Anyway, we've got to catch up to those guys!" They ran along until they caught up to the Mario Brothers. Mario was first to speak.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked.

"We're the Warner Brothers! Yakko and Wakko!" Yakko said, pointing first to himself, then his brother. "Why? Who are you?"

"Oh, everyone knows who these people are! They're the Mario Brothers!" Wakko said. Yakko stared at his brother, who had been unaware of the existence of these two men before. "It takes my memory awhile to get going sometimes!" Yakko turned to face Mario and Luigi once again.

"So, I heard you guys are looking for a princess?" Mario turned to Luigi and said another in-game line.

"We've gotta find the princess!"

"And you've gotta help us!" Luigi pointed at the camera. Yakko and Wakko looked at each other.

"Just smile and follow them, Wakko." Wakko nodded his head, and the Warner Brothers were off to find Dot.

Awhile later, they came to one of the levels. It looked like they were going to have to do some serious enemy bashing to beat this quest. But they found out something that relieved them and horrified them at the same time.

"All we have to do is close doors? That's it? What about bad guys? I need to smash something!" Wakko said. He and Yakko shrugged their shoulders and helped the Mario brothers close all of the doors to beat the levels. It was a ridiculously easy task. They moved on, suffering through more horrible game dialog and horribly easy door-closing levels. Finally, they came to the ending level. Wakko quickly found out all he had to do was jump on Bowser's head. But he took greater joy in smashing the villain's head with his mallet. And as luck would have it, it took just one hit from the mallet to end the game.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Yakko said. "It's been real, guys, but we need to find our sister!" He and Yakko ran off.

"Not so fast, boys!" An evil presense filled the room. Then, the Warner brothers found themselves in Hyrule Castle from the combined efforts of "Link: The Faces of Evil," and any other Zelda game that came out for the short lived CD-i. They heard some lines being spoken.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here."

"My boy, this peace is what all true warriors strive for."

"I just wonder what Ganon's up to?" Yakko and Wakko were dumbfounded.

"Who writes this stuff? Howard Stern, or the current writers of SNL?" Yakko said. He suddenly found himself face to face with Zelda.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Nurse!" He jumped into her arms. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a poorly made game like this?" She dropped him and uttered some more lines.

"But father, what if something happens to you?"

"I'll take the Triforce of Cleveland to protect the indians!" Unknown to the Warners, someone had tampered with the previous line. The lines "Cleveland" and "the indians" had been spoken by a different voice.

"Oh no! Don't tell me, we're trapped in a poop!" Yakko said. He covered his ears as some awful techno remix played in the background, which was suddenly circling the entire color spectrum.

"What's a poop?" Wakko asked.

"Oh, it's an awful place where overused 80s songs are used for comedic effect! Not to mention the sexual overtones!" Yakko said. Wakko covered his ears. He then grabbed his mallet, walked over to the central computer (which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere), and bashed it to oblivion. The constant flow of bad 80s songs and "Mama Luigi's" suddenly stopped. Dot appeared where the computer had once stood.

"Dot!" Yakko and Wakko cried as they ran over to their sister. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just overwhelmed by bad comedy! Let's get out of here!" They walked out of the scene.

Yakko shot out of his bunk and hit his head on the ceiling. His antics woke up Wakko and Dot as well, and they stared at him.

"Sibs, let's never eat sushi again!"

"Here Here!" Wakko and Dot said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I apologize for having not written a new chapter in the Animaney Story Collection in about 4 months. Here's a story I have been working on for a little while. It deals with Political Correctness. Yes, I tend to overexaggerate with Yakko's claims in this story, and some of it might be false, but I laughed for 5 minutes straight while writing them, so I left them in. Enjoy the skewering most people have been waiting their entire lives for!

Politically Correct...or Not.

Plot: The Warners get in trouble for saying some very common phrases, now deemed Politically Incorrect. Yakko squares off against a member of the PC Brigade.

The scene opened immediately to Yakko, Wakko and Dot climbing down from the water tower. They were set to go to the mall to cause some havoc as the writers saw fit. 

"So Yakko, what exactly is this episode about?" Dot asked her brother. He hopped down from the tower and helped her off of it as well. 

"I only had time to read the first page of the script. I think we're supposed to say something offensive...so that means, just act natural!" He led his siblings down the street, where they came upon a rally or protest of some sort.

"Must be the weekly meeting of the "Campaign Against Reality Television!" Wakko said. 

"In that case, let's watch!" Yakko said. In reality, it was a rally for the unholy movement known as Political Correctness. The leader of this branch of the National PC association got up to speak. 

"Hello, supporters of political correctness! It's almost our time of year to ruin that C-word holiday that means absolutely nothing!" 

"Here here!" The crowd cheered, saluting their leader.

"Uh oh. It's like Hitler and the Nazis all over again!" Yakko said. That got the attention of the entire group. They turned around in shock to see who had uttered something so horribly un PC. 

"Oh hi, did you guys know Christmas is coming soon?" Yakko said. They all gasped in shock.

"You horrid child! You've said the C-word!" Yakko turned his head to the camera and made an expression detailing the cluelessness of these people.

"Would you have rather heard me say the F-word?" He shrugged his shoulders. 

"In our culture, they are equally offensive! So no!" Yakko walked away, then he turned to his siblings.

"I think we stayed in the water tower too long after Animaniacs was cancelled. Something has happened. Something terrible. And only we can stop it!"

"Let's flush PC down the toilet!" Dot said. Wakko got an idea, judging from the light bulb that had suddenly appeared above his head. He dug a toilet and a computer out of his gag bag. He then proceeded to shove the computer into the toilet and flush.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, Wakko."

A few minutes later, the rally was still going on. The speaker had gotten to the thirty-seventh item on her list of politically incorrect phrases: stone to death. 

"As you can see, people might get the word stone confused with drugs, and the word death may traumatize children. So, we shall invent a new phrase that is much more user friendly. I've got it! 'sent to the spirit realm by rocks.' Yes, that sounds much better."

"Here, here!" The crowd saluted their leader. 

Yakko, Wakko and Dot had made their way into the crowd. 

"Wow, I tell you Dot, I feel like I could die in this heat!" Yakko said, putting a heavy emphasis on the word "die." The crowd stared at he and his siblings again. 

"What? This is Burbank! It's always hot in the fall!"

"Yakko, I could kill for some lunch! What do you say we run and gun over to the nearest Mcdonalds?" Wakko said. The crowd gasped some more. 

"He wants to shoot someone!" They said.

"NO! Die and kill will traumatize children! You must say this, "I will send you to the planet of spirits if you do not serve me lunch!" The speaker said.

"I must also say this: Political Correctness is illogical, and your kids will all grow up not knowing how to lead our country!" Yakko said. This sent the speaker into a rage.

"Are you challenging the power of Political Correctness?" Yakko nodded.

"No." He said with a sly grin. This didn't help the mood of the speaker. 

"Now I recognize you. You're those horrible Animaniacs! That was one of the most un-PC cartoons ever made! We tried to get you cancelled before you even went on the air! I can assure you that you will never see the light of another hour of television! What do you say to that?" Yakko thought for a moment. 

"You know, I could really kill for a soda right now. Could you throw me one of those Cokes from your cooler? I'll give you a dollar!"

"No! Giving me money to do something for you is a clear implication of prostitution!" The speaker said. Yakko covered Dot's ears.

"How dare you speak that way in front of my little sister? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Being accused of talking inappropriately really made the speaker angry.

"You should talk! I've seen the way you greet the studio nurse! Disgraceful!"

"Um...Hello Nurse is her name. You're killing me right now!"

"No! Stop saying kill! There might be young and innocent children watching right now!" 

"Oh please! We corrupted the minds of a generation of kids and they all turned out fine!"

"Oh, like the person writing this script? Yeah, he's a real genius!"

"Ya know, emos were only widespread in the population after we were cancelled! I'd say it was the WB who screwed up that one! Now they've gone and changed to the CW and somehow gotten worse!" 

"Your cartoon was the worst example for children!"

"Now that's just plain wrong! Animaniacs was the last great cartoon. Then you guys came along and ruined kids shows forever. I'm sorry, killed children's TV forever!"

"Stop it! According to the rules of PC-TV, death is not a subject to be taught in any TV show ever!"

"Death is a fact of life. You can't censor the facts of life! Besides, the sitcom about it wasn't half bad!"

Eventually, the leader of the PC group realized she couldn't win against the almighty wit of Yakko Warner. 

"You see, these are things that need to be let back into childrens' television to make it actually good again. Anvils, mallets, etc." Yakko said. 

"No...I won't allow you...to do..." With that, the exhausted leader of the PC group had passed out. 

"Well, another job well done! Sibs, let's go home while another parody plays for our faithful fans!"

Yakko cut to another segment and stood next to the leader of the PC group.

"Mac/PC parody. Take 1. Action!" The camera rolled and Yakko started.

"Hi, I'm an Animaniac!" 

"And I'm a PC activist!"

"I teach children how good a cartoon can truly be if the creators give a lick about it!"

"I take boring math facts and cutesy characters with sugary sweet dialog and shove it down kids throats while they don't know any better!"

"I cause good old fashioned controversy with intelligent jokes that insult people who deserve to be insulted!"

"When I'm not complaining about naughty shows like Family Guy, I'm writing all sorts of unfunny fart jokes into the cartoons I control!"

"I really appreciate hearing people talk about the quality cartoons I've made."

"I hate children and think they are idiots who will eat up any puke worthy animation I throw at them!"

"I make fun of stuff that other people wouldn't dare touch!"

"I think teaching kids trivia through satire is the dumbest thing ever!"

"I just took the last cartoon to show political correctness what's up! Boycott PC today! Goodnight everybody!"

"I, um...um,..."

The End 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, the next entry in the zany library is a parody of sorts of the ever popular Pokemon. In particular, the pilot episode. Try and imagine the Ash Ketchup character as Colin, the little kid who often spoke of Randy Beaman's family's antics. Unfortunately, I didn't have the wisdom to write up any funny lines relating to his character, so he's nothing more than a straight up Ash Ketchum clone. Anyway, enjoy the story, and the next one will be even more epic (think relatively obscure anime that hasn't been aired in years).

PokeManiacs (And not the kind you're thinking of, either.)

A scene began with 8 bits of glory day graphics depicting two creatures battling it out. After a few seconds, the 8 bit music changed to a fully orchestrated suite, and the creatures also became fully realistic. This was a televised Pokemon match. Watching this match was a young boy named Ash Ketchup, who wanted to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master, and to this date is still pursuing that goal. Ash was excited that he would be able to get a Pokemon license the next morning. He may have been a bit too excited, however, because his mom suddenly burst into his room demanding he go to bed, because it was 11:00. She then turned on another channel. On this channel was a program hosted by Professor Maple, the Pokemon professor of the region. In this program, the professor was explaining the next morning's activities to all of the young trainers. There were three Pokemon one could start with. One of them was Bulbalight, a plant Pokemon which was probably the easiest to raise. The second was Firemonger, a fire Pokemon that stood a good chance of dying if ever caught in a rainstorm. Last but not least, there was HoseTrap, a water Pokemon which was always the favorite of several of the kids.

Later that night, Ash was dreaming about dousing a large vat of fries with ketchup and then engulfing the whole thing. Just kidding. Actually, he was dreaming about the possibilities of raising each of the three starters. It was on one final thought of HoseTrap that Ash finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Ash awoke and discovered, to his horror, that he'd slept in.

"Oh no! If I don't get my butt in gear, I can kiss my Pokemon dreams goodbye!" Before he could utter another word, he was out the door, sprinting like he was in a 100 meter race and had fallen out of the blocks at the start. Eventually, he made it to the lab, which made no logical sense because in the original games, the lab was about 5 steps away from his house. Things were going great, until Ash ran into his rival, the incomparable Gary Maple.

Gary Maple was something else. He even had his own row of cheerleaders. He was like the Michael Jackson of Pallet Township, but without the creepiness.

"Well well, if it isn't my next door neighbor, Ash Ketchup! I can't wait to get my starter Pokemon so I can whip your heinz end!" On that incredibly bad pun, Gary entered his grandfather's lab. Yep, you guessed it. There's a reason that Gary and the Professor have the same last name.

Ash entered the lab and met the professor.

"Ash! What happened? You're tremendously late!"

"I know, I know! Can I still have a Pokemon? Oh, never mind! I'll pick one myself!" He went over to the table, where three pokeballs sat. He grabbed the first one.

"I'll take this one, the bright wonder, Bulbalight!" He was shocked when the ball opened, only to reveal it was empty.

"You needed to be here early, Ash. Like all the good stuff at a flea market, it's gone!" Ash scowled as he picked the second ball.

"Okay, then I'll take the cleverly named Hosetrap!" Again, the ball was empty. Again, the professor had a smart mouth comment for him.

"You're shopping at a garage sale in the late afternoon."

"My last chance, with enough flame on his tail to light a pile of High School Musical DVDs, Firemonger!" Same result, different words from the professor.

"I'll set out a sleeping bag in the lab next time!"

"So, are you saying there aren't any left? That Nintendo's greatest cash cow since Super Mario is doomed?"

"There is one left, but you need to sign a waiver so I won't be held responsible for any injuries he may cause you to have."

"I'll take it! I need to have a Pokemon like Sonic the Hedgehog needs chili dogs!"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Professor Maple said, pressing a button that made a 4th pokeball come up from under the table. He grabbed the pokeball and released a brand new Pokemon. It was a short, yellow mouse-like creature.

"This is Wakkichu. It can use electric attacks, and is my lucky, last ditch Pokemon to hand out to night owls such as yourself!"

"I'll take it! Hi Wakkichu!" Ash hugged Wakkichu. Wakkichu didn't take too kindly to the sudden physical contact, so it lit up Ash with a thundershock.

"That was more predictable than a Land Before Time sequel." Professor Maple said. Ash was passed out on the ground.

Moments later, through the miracle of cartoons, Ash exited Maple Lab without so much as a single scratch. He suddenly spotted a balloon shaped like another Pokemon. Yakko then appeared as himself on screen, freezing the cartoon.

"Let me explain! The network has us on a time constraint, so we're bringing Team Ratchet in early! We now return you to your regularly scheduled mediocre fanfic!" The cartoon started up again, with Team Ratchet lowering their balloon to the ground. Yakko appeared again.

"We ran out of time with this segment, so there's no witty motto! Now back to the mediocrity!"

"And who might you be, little boy?" The male asked Ash.

"Michael Jackson?" Ash said.

"No, although I see where you could have gotten that idea. I am James, this is Jessie, and our Pokemon associate is Meowth! We are Team Ratchet!" James said.

"Somehow, I should have known that already. I guess I can blame the budget for that one!" Ash said.

"Hey, the cartoon's almost over! Are we going to capture his Pokemon or what?" Meyakko spoke up. Meyakko was a cat type Pokemon, however this one could actually speak. Ash could hardly believe it.

"I thought only Digimon could speak coherently!"

"Yeah, well, you learn something new every day, kid. I just learned yesterday who Barack Obama is!" Meyakko said.

"So Ash, are you ready to lose your only Pokemon?" Jessie said.

"How did you know my name?"

"Who knows? I'll try and ignore that logical fallacy because the cartoon is supposed to be ending soon!" Meyakko said.

"That reminds me, Meyakko, get that Wakkichu!" Jessie said.

Ash smiled.

"Wakkichu, thundershock these yutzes to Russia!" Wakkichu let out a tremendous shock that fried Team Ratchet and sent them flying.

"Darn it! We ran out of time to make up a funny defeat motto, too!" Meyakko said. Team Rachet then disappeared into the sky, becoming just a twinkle.

"All right! We did it, Wakkichu! Now let's get going on our way to the next town, because the cartoon ends in a few seconds!" The narrators voice then broke in.

"We apologize for the low budget nature of this episode. All we did was sit around and play the games for inspiration, failing to notice that with just one week left, we still hadn't started on the script. If we ever do Pokemon again, it will be funny, we promise. Join Ash and Wakkichu as they suffer through more bad puns from his rival, and remember, next time, we'll fit everything in!"

A projector stopped rolling its film in a dark room. The Warners had finished watching the episode.

"So, what do you guys think?" Yakko said.

"There could have been more time spent on the plot. All we did was copy the pilot episode of Pokemon, with a couple twists." Wakko said.

"I didn't even appear in this one! What happened?" Dot said.

"Our budget. Oh, and was Meyakko really the best name they could come up with?" Yakko said.

"I demand they rewrite this parody and make me the star! I'll be in my trailer!" Dot said. Yakko shrugged his shoulders, and sat back down.

The End


	7. Chapter 7

Now guys, this next one is not a parody, but a crossover, since the show the Warners will be visiting next is pretty much a spoof of itself. In case you haven't figured it out already, the Warners are heading to Little Tokyo to meet the incomparable Samurai Pizza Cats. In an effort to recreate the narration from that show, narration in between * symbols will be in the style of the narrator from SPC. My descriptions will just be in regular form.

A Tale of Two Princesses

*Am I on? Oh, that mike needs to be turned down. I've got vocal chops like that guy from the movie trailers, you know. (Author's note: RIP Don Lafontaine) *clears throat* After nearly twenty years, Little Tokyo is back on the small screen! Business is booming at the Pizza Cat Pizza Emporium, as usual. And for some odd reason, probably plot furthering purposes, the wind switched direction after we last went off the air and blew Big Cheese and Jerry Atrick's raft back to the shores of our humble little city. Princess Vi is an ageless wonder, as she doesn't look a day over 18. In fact, she still is 18. There's an old adage that says cartoon characters only age when they are unappreciated. While this show is relatively unknown amongst such "modern classics" as Naruto, it is appreciated by all of its fans. Let's get back to the pizza parlor and check in with our favorite heroes.*

As the narrator said, business is booming on a bright and sunny day. Guido and Speedy are nowhere to be found, which means they're out delivering pizzas or they're trying to court Lucille, again.

"Why aren't Guido and Speedy back yet? We're selling pizza like hotcakes!" Polly said.

"I don't know. Either they're out delivering pizzas, or they're trying to court Lucille again!" Francine took almost exactly what I said and repeated it. I didn't know she could hear me.

*Francine was completely correct. For once, Guido and Speedy had completed their deliveries and were only making a quick stop to visit our favorite hothead!*

"Come on Speedy, I'll race you!"

"You're on, pal!" They took off, pretty much in a dead heat the whole way.

*In the same area of Little Tokyo, we spot our three guest stars, who look like complete and total opposites of the Pizza Cats! However, the script doesn't list their names, so I'm lost!*

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa..."

*Keep it short, kiddo. We've only got so much time!*

"Whaddya mean? I thought this was a half hour special!" Dot said.

"Never mind that guy, Dot. He's just mad that he's only getting minimum wage. And despite what he said earlier, he is not, I repeat, not on Don Lafontaine's level!" Yakko said. "Now, we're supposed to meet the Pizza Cats somewhere around here and...Helloooooooooooooooo, Nurse!"

*Yakko had just eyed pretty soldier Sailor Moon...no wait, that's the wrong script! Lucille was the one Yakko had his eyes on. He and Wakko ran up to her and acted very similar to the way Speedy and Guido would have. In fact, there they are now!*

"Hey! What gives?" Speedy said.

"I don't know, but it looks like we've got competition! Either that or these are the guest stars the producers warned us about! Let's go!" Guido and Speedy rushed toward the scene, ready for battle.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?" Speedy said as he went after Yakko with his sword.

"Whoa, take it easy! We're just humble guest stars!" Yakko said.

"I'll teach you to mack with my lady!" Guido warded off Wakko with his umbrella.

The four stood on opposite sides, at odds with each other. Dot had walked over to Lucille.

"Boys. Go fig!" She said.

"What's going on????" Lucille's hairdo opened up, Dot freaked out as she noticed the missles flying out of her head. After an explosion of some magnitude, The Warner Brothers and the male Pizza Cats were laying on the ground.

"Who's the nuclear cutie?" Yakko asked, dazed from the explosion.

"Her name's Lucille. This happens a lot!" Speedy said. In the next instant, through the magic of cartoons, all four men stood up without a scratch.

"Now, what has gotten into you? These three are but humble guest stars, and you should be nice to them!" Lucille said.

"She's right. No hard feelings, huh? I'm Speedy Cerviche, the leader of the Samurai Pizza Cats!" Speedy shook Yakko's hand.

"Oh, good! We found the right set!" Yakko said.

"I'm Guido Anchovy. Sorry about our altercation, I just happen to be in love with Lucille, that's all. You know how it is." Guido shook both of their hands.

"And you guys are..." Speedy said.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko chimed.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot added.

"I'm Yakko."

"I'm Wakko."

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa..."

*Didn't we already have this discussion?*

"But you can call me Dot." Dot finished, annoyed at the narrator.

*As we all know, word travels quickly in Little Tokyo. Soon, everybody knew about the Warner Brothers and their sister. However, some citizens weren't as keen on them as others. At the palace, Princess Vi was in an uproar.*

"What? You mean there's another princess in Little Tokyo? No one upstages me! I'm going to meet this other princess and tell her off!" The council members were somehow aware that Dot was not a real princess, but they knew trying to counter-argue Princess Vi was an automatic trip to Extras Island.

"I'll send for her at once, Princess Vi." Al Dente said.

*Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice...I mean, the Pizza Cats' parlor, The Pizza Cats and the Warner siblings had just entered the doors to find a very tempermental Francine and Polly.*

"Hey girls, we're back. We just met the guest stars while out on our deliveries!" Guido said. In the next instant, Polly had broken another frying pan over his head.

"Well you certainly took long enough! There's a line backed up to Milwaukee!"

*Quite the exaggeration, but I guess the writers thought it was funny enough to include in the episode.*

"Warner brothers, and sister, these are our co-workers and dear personal friends, Francine and Polly!" Speedy said.

"Helloooooooooooooooooo, Nurse!" The Warner Brothers lept into the girls' arms and planted kisses on their lips, in the typical Looney Tunes fashion. Polly threw Yakko to the floor.

"Where do you get off doing something like that?" She yelled. Then, she and Francine turned their backs to the others.

"That was like heaven."

"I know, Polly. It really was!" Both of them laughed like schoolgirls. Al Dente's face appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Oh hi Al! Is there trouble afoot?" Francine said.

"You could say that. Princess Vi requests an audience with the Warners immediately!" Big Al said.

"Trouble? That sounds great! Maybe she's cute too!" Wakko said.

"The way this cartoon has gone, I wouldn't be surprised!" Yakko said.

"Uh, you guys should really be careful with her! We just got mad, but she'll send you into exile!" Polly said.

"Please, Polly! We all know the blind side of Prisoner Island is a paradise!" Guido said.

"Yeah, but this is Extras Island we're talking about! Prisoner Island is full, remember?"

"Oh, right. Don't do anything Speedy and I wouldn't do!" The Warners left, having to go out the back way because of the intense line.

"I have this strange feeling that we're never going to see those guys again!" Speedy said. "I'm hungry." Francine grabbed him.

"In case you haven't noticed, Speedy...there's a line stretching back to 1987! Get to work!"

*Meanwhile, making their first appearance since the last original episode of the show, please welcome back Big Cheese and Jerry Atrick! Please, hold your applause until they are eventually defeated!*

"Boy, 1987 was a great year, wasn't it Jerry? I mean, the Minnesota Twins won the World Series, Shawn Michaels debuted in the WWF, and the Disney Channel was still something to look at! What more could you ask for?" Big Cheese said.

"E, Cheesy."

"What was that?"

"You can't call it WWF anymore or else we will get sued and they will have to cancel this short revival! They are called WWE now!" Jerry finished. "Besides, that's not why we are here. We are here to finally knock off the Samurai Pizza Cats. Now that you are no longer the Prime Minister of Little Tokyo, we don't have to worry about answering to Princess Vi!"

"You're right Jerry. But with that good for nothing Bad Bird turning into Good Bird, good help is going to be hard to find! But mark my words, I will beat the Pizza Cats if it's the last thing I do!"

"Isn't that just a little too cliche?"

"Yeah, it is. Help me think of something better, Jerry."

*On the other side of town, a boy is waiting...wait a minute. Okay, who switched out the script for an Eagles lyric sheet? Nevermind, here it is. The Warners were summoned to the presence of the princess.*

"That's the princess?" Yakko said.

"Yep. That's her!" Al said. You know what's coming don't you? That's right.

"Helloooooooooooooo, Nurse!" The Warner Brothers said as they ran towards Princess Vi.

"Oh no. Goodbye Little Tokyo, hellooooooooooo, Extras Island!" Dot said. She heard laughter and opened her eyes to see that Vi was actually enjoying the company of her brothers.

"You guys are awfully cute, but your companionship is not the reason I summoned for you. Where's Princess Dot Warner?" Dot stepped forward.

"Okay kid, let's get one thing straight...we're the highest profile guest stars you've ever had on this show, so unless you want to lose the ratings war to all those lousy cartoons on Cartoon Network, you'll keep us here!" Vi was taken back by Dot's outburst.

"Hey! You remind me of me, FRIEND!!!" Vi's eyes widened as she got up from her throne to greet Dot. "You and I could be such wonderful friends because we both like power and we both are good old fashioned girls who love nothing more than a good time and bossing boys around!" Vi and Dot laughed while the Warner Brothers looked on.

"Did you ever see a pair so alike?" Al Dente said.

"No, but I think our sweet, innocent sister has just been corrupted!" Yakko said.

"Hey, I never got your names, boys!" Vi said.

"Hellooooooooooooooooo, Nurse!" They said as they ran over to Princess Vi.

"Why do they keep saying that annoying catchphrase?" Al said.

"Hey, it's not our fault there's so many pretty women in Little Tokyo!" Yakko said.

*And on that note, we check back in on the Big Cheese and Jerry Atrick, who are no doubt hatching another nefarious scheme to try and take over Little Tokyo!*

"Actually, we're just hatching some chickens to try and sell them to make some money!" Big Cheese said. "Let's see how many more eggs we have here. 1,2,3..." Big Cheese went on counting.

"Cheesy, you know better than to count your chickens before they hatch!" Jerry said.

"Now who's being cliche, Jerry? Quit yakking it up and get finished on our latest robo...I mean, chicken cleaning machine! Yeah, it cleans chickens until they sparkle! Oh isn't it the greatest thing in the world?"

"Nice save, Seymour."

"Thanks. I've been thinking about becoming the closer for our baseball team!"

*Back at the pizza parlor, the Warners had just returned from their rendevous with the princess.*

"Wakko, this is paradise! There are more cute women here than in all of Hollywood!" Yakko said.

"But Yakko, it seems like all of them are taken!" They continued to walk down the road, when a giant robotic foot came down right in front of Yakko. He jumped back in fright. Inside the robot sat Big Cheese and Jerry.

"Look at them Jerry, they're scared out of their wits!" Big Cheese said.

"That is the ugliest thing I've ever seen!" Yakko said.

"Wait a minute, Cheesy! Those aren't the Pizza Cats! I've never seen those kids before in my life!" Jerry said.

"Oh, then this will be easier than I thought!"

"What are you talking about? We never win! We're like the Detroit Lions! Fire Millen!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

*While the Warners were in trouble, the Pizza Cats were getting ready for action!*

"Francine, now there really is trouble! Big Cheese is back and he's got the Warners cornered! Get the Pizza Cats launched right away!" Al Dente said. One long, stock footage filled sequence later, the Pizza Cats were ready to be launched.

"Hello Little Tokyo, isn't this day exquisite? If you didn't know, the Animaniacs are paying us a visit. The Big Cheese is somehow back causing trouble, but have no fear, the Pizza Cats will be there on the double!" Three shots later, the Pizza Cats could be seen in their typical flight pattern. Mama Mutt and Junior watched them fly overhead and prepared a witty one liner, as usual.

"I wonder what else is on?" Junior said.

"That's the problem, sonny boy. Nothing." Mama said.

"Okay Guido, you look over there. Polly, you look over there, and I'll look straight down!" Speedy said.

"Uh, Speedy?" Polly asked.

"What is it, Polly?"

"Oh nothing, except we happen to be headed straight for a brick wall!"

"Oh, is that all...a brick wall????!!!!" No sooner had he said that, and the Cats had plowed into the wall of Lady Vi's palace.

"Francine, you've done it again!" Guido weakly said.

"I know. I'm a natural!" She said, having somehow heard Guido. After getting up and dusting themselves off, the Pizza Cats discovered that they had actually been shot in the right direction, as the Warners were right in front of them staring at the giant robot Big Cheese and Jerry were piloting.

"Oh, look at that. It's the Big Cheese with a giant robot threatening to disembowel our guest stars!" Speedy said.

"Oh goody. It's those flea bitten felines the Samurai Pizza Cats!" Big Cheese said.

"At least we didn't have to suffer through another recycled introduction!" Jerry said.

"He's right. We didn't appear from the shadows like we usually do!" Guido said.

"Too late for that now. We need to knock 'em silly like the other 52 episodes!" Polly said.

And the fight was on. Speedy Guido and Polly tried to attack the robot, but were taken out of the sky like ducks on the opener. It didn't look good for our heroes. Speedy was knocked out cold after just one blow, so he couldn't ring his bell to summon the Rescue Team, and the Supreme Catatonic had been destroyed during the comet battle.

"Now Jerry! Crush them like the pipsqueaks they are!" The robot moved in for the kill. The Warners decided they had to spring into action.

"We've got to spring into action, sibs! Arm yourselves!" At this command, Wakko magically grew another arm.

"That wasn't what I meant, Wakko. Grab a weapon!" Yakko said. Wakko obliged and wielded a mallet the size of Nevada. Big Cheese and Jerry freaked out.

"Dodge it, robot!"

"Wait a second! Let me take care of this!" Speedy said as he shifted into his magical Ginzu Sword sequence.

*Goku has his Kamehameha wave, the Rock has the People's Elbow, and Lucy has the football. Speedy has the magical Ginzu Sword, and he knows how to use it!*

"Are you ready for the sting? Hiya!" Speedy executed the Cat's Eye Slash to perfection, causing the Big Cheese's robot to be blown to bits. Speedy then did his cool, sword twirling pose.

"The winner, and still the world champions, the Pizza Cats!" Speedy said, with Polly and Guido shouting "Ta-da" at the end. Big Cheese and Jerry were still on their feet, however.

"Wait! I can still destroy you! I've learned a new attack that can kill you in one move!" Big Cheese lept in the air, followed by Jerry.

"Now it's our turn." Yakko said. Just when Big Cheese and Jerry were close enough to strike, Wakko struck both with his mallet, sending them flying into the afternoon sky.

"Wakko drives one way back, way back! And Team Rocket is blasting off again! What a hit by Wakko!" Dot said.

*Back at Lady Vi's palace, the princess was ecstatic about the Warners' victory.*

"Speedy and Yakko in the same 5 mile radius...does it get any better?" She was certainly in a daze. Back at the pizza parlor, the Pizza Cats and Warners were saying their goodbyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for at least one night?" Speedy said.

"We do, but we shouldn't." Yakko said.

"Why not?" Guido said.

"Mostly because you'd lose your co-workers when we leave." Yakko and Wakko did their customary leap into the arms of a female character and kissed them again. Everyone burst into laughter to close out the episode.

"But seriously, Princess Vi thought we were the best looking guest stars this show ever had!" Yakko said.

*And on that note, this brief revival of interest in our pizza making crimefighting cats comes to an end. It was nice while it lasted. Now where's my long overdue paycheck?*

The End.


	8. Chapter 8

And now, brainstorming with the Warners. By the way, all of the ideas they discuss are ideas I've actually had, although the NBB would be a bit of a stretch, because I would be tempted to write a bunch of filth, and that's not how I roll.

"Well sibs, I'm tapped out for ideas. Is there anything out there that we have the knowledge to spoof? I mean, we can't just be like Saturday Night Live and make painfully obvious jokes at Sarah Palin's expense! Our skewer tactics need to be witty and smart!" Yakko said as he and his siblings sat around inside the water tower. They had returned to the tower after their long trip back from Little Tokyo.

"We could always go back to our good punching bag Disney. I hear there's this new band they're hyping the stuffing out of. They call them the Jonas Brothers!" Dot said.

"Hey Dot, did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"The collective explosion of cheers from anyone who ever thought our show should be brought back for the sole reason of spoofing modern Disney programming!"

"I just hope we didn't peak at the Pizza Cats story." Wakko said.

"No, I don't think so. God and the author of this story willing, spoofing the Jonas Brothers may be the best career move we've ever made!" Yakko said.

"But Yakko, we know next to nothing about the Jonas Brothers! At least, the author doesn't! You just said we can't be like modern day SNL! And besides, we already had a one shot on Hannah Montana!" Dot said.

"We just did Pokemon...how about we go back to that same time period and do Digimon? We could either spoof the Digi Destined themselves, or we could insert ourselves into one of the episodes!" Yakko said.

"We could, but is it really necessary to rely on peoples' nostalgia for a laugh? Besides, I'm waaaaay cuter than any of the girls on that show."

"Oh really? Then you never saw Kari when she grew up. Helloooooooooooooooooooo, Nurse!" Yakko said. He sat and thought for a moment.

"We could destroy some of Nick's programs! The Naked Brothers Band anyone?"

"I think that could be responsible for some very inappropriate jokes!" Wakko said.

"Goodnight Everybody!" Yakko blew a kiss to the audience. "But seriously, what is something we can make fun of that everyone knows and loves, and that even the people who hate it would find a chuckle in a spoof?" He tapped his head. "I've got it! We'll spoof one of the most popular anime series ever!"

"You mean Naruto?" Wakko asked.

"No I'm not talking about Naruto! I said 'most popular,' not 'most overrated!' I mean Dragon Ball! Everyone loves Dragon Ball, and I'm sure they would laugh if we made fun of it!"

"You know what? I can actually see that, as well as the Digimon idea, and that is scary!" Dot said.

"Not nearly as scary as the Jonas Brothers getting compared to the Beatles." Yakko said.

"That's like comparing John Cena to Goku. It's pretty obvious who the better man is!" Dot said.

"So it's decided then. All in favor of spoofing Dragon Ball, say aye." Yakko said.

"Aye!" Dot and Wakko said.

"It's official. The Warners are going back to Japan!"


	9. Chapter 9

Find the Dragon's What?

Synopsis: Wakko is no ordinary boy. He holds a great power inside him, that he has yet to discover. Along with a girl named Bloomer, he sets out to find the Dragon's Balls, which will cause the all powerful Enron to appear and grant him one wish. But, there are also many bad guys to fight along the way. Will they be able to win the day? Find out...on Dragon's Ball!

In a wooded area somewhere in the fictional land of wherever the actual Dragon Ball series took place, a young boy was dragging a fish home. This was Kid Wakko. He was a young boy, no more than 10 years old, yet he lived by himself in a small house in the middle of the woods...or so it seemed.

"This fish should be enough...for now. Gosh, am I hungry!" Wakko continued to drag the fish toward his home.

Meanwhile, a young woman drove down the side of a mountain when her Ball Finder went off. Her name was Bloomer.

"Oh, looks like I'm right on track. That little bauble's as good as mine." She continued to drive in the direction of the Dragon's Ball. This of course led her straight to the road on which Wakko was traveling. In fact, she was heading straight for him. She noticed him in the road and tried to stop, only to hit him. He was sent flying backwards as Bloomer was driven to shock over the accident that had just occurred.

"Is he dead?" She didn't want to open her eyes to look at his bloody, lifeless carcass, but she figured she had to check on him.

"Is he alive, or dead?" Bloomer turned to look at a mysterious bald headed man, who had just appeared next to her truck. After a couple seconds of silence, Yakko appeared.

"Another obscure joke cast asunder. Moving on..." Of course, Wakko popped up and dusted himself off.

"Hey! I thought you were dead!" She said.

"No, I'm okay. Nobody actually gets hurt in cartoons, unless you're in anime. They can actually kill people and get away with it." Wakko said. The scene paused.

"Hey Wakko, stick to the script!" Yakko said. The scene resumed.

"What a naughty, naughty truck! You should be ashamed of yourself, trying to take my lunch!" He attacked with the Magic Mallet, a mallet that could grow to any size to crush any opposition. Bloomer quickly realized what she was up against and threw her hands up.

"Hey, I'm no monster! I'm a human being just like...actually, I'm not even sure what you are."

"I'm a Mog. Half man, half dog. I'm my own best friend."

"Really?"

"No, but I am something. Steven never said what, though."

"Steven? Who's that? Oh, I bet he's cute, though!"

"I wouldn't go that far, but he does look good with a beard."

"Okay, but let's get on with things. Who are you and why on Earth do you have a tail?"

"I'm Wakko! My tail has been with me since the day I was born! What's your name?"

"I'm Bloomer. My family owns the famous company Container Inc."

"Do you live out here?"

"No no no no. I live in Western City." Bloomer said this in the sexiest way possible. "So, Wakko, are you all by yourself?"

"Actually, I have a brother and a sister. We used to live with our Grandpa, but he died a long time ago. But he told me if I ever met a girl, that I should be nice to her."

"Well, he seems like he was a sensible fellow! So, where do you live?"

"I live in the country with my siblings, Pop Yakko and Cutie Dot!"

"What's with the gimmicky names?"

"Oh, that's just the writer trying to be clever like Toriyama, but failing miserably!"

"I see...what are you doing?" Wakko was using the handle of his Magic Mallet to check out Ms Bloomer's features, if you will.

"There's something not quite right about you."

"Well, I am a girl, first of all."

"No, it's not that. I know you're a girl. In fact, you look very much like...Hellooooooooooooo, Nurse!" He lept into her arms and gave her a big wet one right on the lips.

"Can we just move on with the cartoon?" Bloomer said.

Just like magic, the scene shifted to Wakko's house. Yakko was busy talking with Dot about the state of the cartoon.

"Where is Wakko? If he doesn't get back soon, we're going to have to rush this plot along faster than Dragonball Evolution!" Yakko said. Just as he finished speaking, he noticed the mystical orb on the dresser was glowing.

"Whoa, this is like something out of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Dot looked up and saw it as well.

"Hey Yakko, you think that poor dragon is out there somewhere searching for its "unmentionable parts?"

"Dot, you can say balls. This is an anime after all. Japan's a very odd country, but I love it!" At that moment, Wakko returned with Bloomer. As soon as Yakko saw her, his heart began pounding with the force of an earthquake.

"Hellooooooooooo, Nurse!" He became the second person of the episode to plant one on Bloomer's lips.

"What kind of crazy family is this? Can we just move along already?" Bloomer said.

"We made a deal with the network. There's plenty of time left." Dot said.

"Okay, so you might as well tell me your names. You two, not him." Bloomer motioned to Yakko and Dot.

"Well, I'm Yakko. You've already met my brother."

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Franchesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third! But you can call me Dot! Call me Dottie and you'll be the first person to die in this series!" Bloomer stepped back.

_What have I gotten myself into? Wait! I just need to focus. I need the Dragon's Balls._ She snapped back to reality when she saw exactly what she was looking for on the dresser.

"It's the Dragon's fourth ball!" She went completely crazy, employing several Looney Tunes cliches all at once. Then, she ran over to the ball and picked it up, much to young Wakko's chagrin.

"Hey! That ball belonged to my grandfather! If you don't put that down, I'll have to give you a spanking!"

"Oh come on, let _me _do it!" Yakko said as he whistled. Bloomer sighed.

"Okay, there obviously needs to be some exposition here. That four star ball is part of a collection of 7 magic balls, known as the Dragon's Balls."

"Did the writer of this show have some kind of obsession with balls? That is such immature humor!" Dot interrupted.

"Actually, it's kind of funny." Yakko said. Bloomer stared angrily, then continued.

"ANY-way, the Dragon's Balls are very interesting, because once you gather all seven together, you can call on the magical dragon named Enron to make your greatest wish come true."

"I don't think Enron's making anyone's dreams come true right now, sweetheart." Yakko said. Wakko suddenly appeared behind a drum set and did a drum roll and rim shot in response to Yakko.

"Shut up and listen! The reason I'm telling you this is because I'm searching for these balls, and I've only got a limited amount of time to do so. See, right now it's the summer, but I have to go back to school in the fall."

"Wait, were you talking about wishes?" Yakko said.

"Yes. I guess I should ask what you guys would wish for." Bloomer said.

"A harem of girls." Yakko said.

"Two hay-pennies!" Wakko said, repeating his wish from the movie.

"Taylor Lautner!" Dot said.

"We should never have let her read Twilight." Yakko whispered to his brother.

"Oh, you should talk, Mr. "Michelle Pfeiffer is the hottest woman alive!" Dot said.

"At least she's real, and she doesn't sparkle in the sunlight!" Yakko said as he and Dot literally got in each other's faces. Suddenly, they heard a loud whistle. It was Bloomer.

"Do you guys want to know more about the Dragon's Balls, or not?" The three Warners nodded their heads.

After that long exposition scene, Bloomer and the three Warner siblings left the house. Bloomer was trying to come up with a way to convince Wakko to borrow his ball to her for her wish, which she never revealed to the Warners.

"Ah, come on kid! If you let me use your ball, I'll let you have a peek!"

"What kind of peek?" Wakko asked.

"You know, a naughty peek! In fact, I may even find a way to make it even naughtier!" Yakko popped up in front of them.

"Goodnight, everybody!" He blew a kiss to whoever was reading this right now.

"I took a look at the source material. You may be doing that a lot for this show." Dot said. They continued walking until a monster suddenly appeared in front of them and kidnapped Bloomer. He began flying away, unknown to Wakko, since the young boy was busy marking a nearby tree, if you know what I mean.

"I'd love to stay here and slowly feel my brain cells die while discussing that Glee show, but I can't!" Yakko bolted toward his brother, who had finally finished his business.

"Uh, Wakko..." He said, tapping him on the shoulder. Wakko looked and saw the monster carrying Bloomer away.

"That's not very nice! Magic Mallet, grow to the size of my appetite!" The mallet grew until it dwarfed the flying monster. Wakko whacked the monster, causing it to drop Bloomer, who was caught by Yakko.

"Well, this episode can end any time now!" Yakko said as he grinned slyly toward the camera.

"Not until our obligatory over the top anime victory pose!" Dot said. The Warners posed with Bloomer, still being held in Yakko's arms.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She said. With that, the sun set on our heroes as they continued to walk. Thus brings to a conclusion, the first chapter to one of the greatest stories ever told...the story of the Dragon's Balls.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: _Yes, I realize that not all of the stories have been straight parodies/original Animaniacs shorts (like the political correctness story). It basically depends on how I think the story will work best. For example: I really liked the idea of parodying Dragon Ball with Animaniacs characters, while on the other hand, I really wanted the Warners to actually meet the Samurai Pizza Cats in a straight crossover. The story you're about to read is of the crossover variety. _

Chapter 10: Sexy Yakko presents: Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third...and the frog.

Here's a story which will use italics to assume the presence of a narrator.

_It was a peaceful day on the planet Pekopon...I mean earth. Seriously, why do I keep calling it that? But in recent times, like the last 2 hours, evil had been afoot_. The camera zoomed in on a random person's foot. This guy was currently stomping on an ant hill.

_Seriously, who writes this garbage? Those two guys who made Date Movie? Anyway, let's move on to more important things. _

In reality, it was a beautiful day on the planet that a certain alien race calls Pekopon. It was the height of summer, and Natsumi Hinata and family were preparing to head to the beach...until they heard something crash in their backyard. This hardly phased them, as the trio were used to things like that.

"Ugh, it's always crash landings, isn't it? Can't the writers of this show think of any other way for new characters to meet us?" Natsumi said.

"Aw, it's not so bad. Besides, you just said we get to meet new characters! This is awesome!" Fuyuki said, being in much higher spirits than his sister. The siblings ran outside to find a smoldering spaceship.

_Get ready to beg your parents to empty their wallets for even more Sgt. Frog merchandise! _

Natsumi looked and couldn't see anything.

"Mr. Narrator, I think the objects of your sales pitch are dead. I'm going back inside." Natsumi said. Her brother decided to remain standing in the same spot for a few moments. He was close to crying.

"Oh no! I told Mom we should have built an alien-friendly landing pad back here! How many more aliens have to die?" He snapped out of it when he heard Natsumi scream.

"Natsumi!" Fuyuki rushed back into the house. What he saw amazed him. There were three beings who looked like puppies from the 1930s.

_Wait, these creatures look nothing like the characters we usually introduce on this show! Oh wait, now I remember. Time for a history lesson! You know when we had that episode that we wanted to call Tiny Toons or Animaniacs, but those were already taken? Yep, these are the Animaniacs._

"Actually, we're the Warner Brothers." Yakko and Wakko said.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot added. 

_They introduced themselves like this in every single episode._

"Welcome! I'm Fuyuki Hinata! This is my sister, Natsumi."

"Pay no attention to the narrator behind the 4th wall. He does that." Natsumi added.

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third!"

_Yes, that really is her name._

"But you can call me Dot!" Dot finished.

"You're a princess?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes, but in the same way that Ryan Leaf is the greatest quarterback of all time." Yakko said. The conversation was interrupted by the sound of Keroro's voice.

"Fuyuki! I need some paper towels! Tamama rocked a little too hard when we were jamming to Don't Stop Me Now by Queen! He spilled my grape soda! Now I know how CM Punk felt!" He cocked his head to the side. In an instant, he realized who stood before him.

"No way...no way! Kero! Is this really real? The Warners are in my house! This is the best day ever!"

"Wait, how do you...oh yeah, satellite tv, yada yada." Natsumi said. Dot cocked her head.

"Yada yada? Who writes your material, honey? That is _so_ 1995!" Natsumi turned red with rage, but then reconsidered.

"You know, you're right, Dot, or whatever your name is. Can I just call you Dottie? It would be a lot easier." It was Dot's turn to turn red in anger. This freaked Natsumi out. Soon however, she had calmed down as well.

"No, just Dot. Call me Dottie and I'll make up your hair like the guys from Whitesnake." Natsumi grabbed her head in terror.

"Don't you dare!"

_I bet she'd be great at singing "Here I go again."_

In due time, Giroro came up from the basement. He first noticed his commander.

"What the frog? You were supposed to get some paper towels! Hope you enjoy having a shade of purple on your carpet!" He then noticed the Warner brothers.

"Holy frog! The Warners are here? Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" As Giroro geeked out, Dororo also came up the stairs. Natsumi noticed him and spoke.

"Hey Dororo, I never guessed for this guy to be a cartoon geek like the frogtard."

"Yes, well let me explain. Animaniacs is one of the only shows that Giroro ever enjoyed. Primarily because it made fun of everything he hates, like overly sappy Disney movies." Meanwhile, Keroro had come down from his over-obsessive state.

"Hey Yakko, do that thing you do. You know, when you find a really hot chick?" The platoon leader asked. A lightbulb flicked on in his head.

"Boy, we're this far into the episode and I completely forgot. Unfortunately, there don't seem to be any hot chicks around here." He looked around the house. Natsumi knew what he was talking about. She had seen a few episodes of the show, mainly because Keroro and Tamama watched the former's box set frequently.

"_I don't know whether to be mad that he doesn't think I'm hot or be relieved that he's not a creeper" _Natsumi found herself inner monologuing. At that moment, Aki Hinata walked into the room. She was clad in her best bathing suit, sure to turn every single head at the beach.

Yakko and Wakko's eyes bugged out of their heads for a moment. They ran toward Aki.

"Hellooooooooooooooo, Nurse!" They lept for her chest, surprising everybody's favorite hot mom.

"Stay away from my mom, you perverts!" Natsumi suddenly grabbed a baseball bat and whacked both of them, sending them crashing into the wall.

_It's a two run homer! Hideki Matsui would be proud. _

"Whacking puppy dog...things with a baseball bat. When did this turn into Earthbound, the Animated Series?" Fuyuki wondered.

_Now there's a series I would love to do the narration for! _

Never one to let the invasion of a few more characters stop her, Aki dragged everyone to the beach anyway. This group included the Warners, Keroro, Dororo, Giroro, Tamama, Kululu, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Koyuki, Saburo, Momoka and Angol Mois. Yakko looked at the camera.

"I can't wait to see the writer of this episode try to come up with lines for all of us!" Natsumi lay face down on her towel. She was deep in thought about Saburo.

_"OMG, Saburo and I are within 5 feet of each other on the same beach! I can't take it much longer!" _

Meanwhile, Wakko and Tamama had really hit it off. They were about to have an eating contest.

"You'd better get ready! Nobody beats me at eating stuff that might kill me eventually!" Tamama said.

"Wait, this is a contest? I was just getting lunch." Wakko said, causing Tamama's jaw to drop.

"That's okay, I was also getting lunch!" The young tadpole said, trying to save face. He turned to Momoka, who was staying as close to Fuyuki as humanly possible.

"Hey Momoka! Watch me! I'm going to beat a famous tv star in an eating contest! Watch me!"

"I see you, honey! Do your best!" Momoka said. Yakko noticed the contest and walked over to where Momoka and Fuyuki were standing.

"Oh, just to let you know, Wakko could win the 4th of July hot dog eating contest in his sleep. In fact he's done it 4 times. This is child's play." Yakko said. Fuyuki became shocked as he stared up the mountains of food gathered by both contestants.

"Where did they get the money for this?" The young boy wondered.

_Tamama "borrowed" some of my paycheck! The little..._

"I just pulled it out of my magic bag!" Wakko said. As luck would have it, Keroro happened to be walking toward the scene as these words were uttered. His head turned when he heard them.

"A magic bag that provides an endless supply of money? I must steal this bag at once! Then all the world's Gundam models will be mine! Kero kero kero!" The platoon leader tip-toed over toward Wakko's bag. Dot noticed this and tried to alert her brother. Alas, Wakko had already begun the eat-off with Tamama.

_Speaking of the hot dog contest, this is equally disgusting. Ew, what is that on Tamama's lips?_

"I'm gonna win!" The headstrong tadpole yelled. Wakko said nothing. He didn't even seem to break a sweat.

"Wow, Wakko can eat. Should I be impressed or horrified?" Aki said as she watched the proceedings. The contest continued, and both fighters refused to give in. Foodstuff after foodstuff entered their throats.

_This is way worse than the hot dog contest! This is like watching an episode of Glee, except with more eating and probably better singing. I'll be back in a second. Where was the little boy's room again?_

When the smoke cleared, Wakko and Tamama lay flat on their backs, their bellies blown up to ridiculous proportions.

"Oh great, now we're gonna have to call in a helicopter to airlift them home!" Natsumi said. Dot shook her head.

"They'll be fine."

"How so?"

"Oh honey, it's typical cartoon physics. Give them a couple of scenes and they'll be back to normal." Natsumi nodded warily.

"Ooookay." She walked away, resuming her non-activity on her towel.

_Meanwhile, Keroro was still attempting to produce some money from Wakko's mysterious magic bag of tricks. This ought to be good._

"I've been standing here in a non-suspicious manner for almost 25 minutes now. Time to grab enough money to buy every Gundam model in existence!" The green frog reached into the bag. He started pulling things out of the bag. These things included a laptop computer, a lava lamp, a copy of Rick Astley's greatest hits on CD, and a 4 liter bottle of Acme brand grape soda.

"4 liters? Well, it's like they say, everything's bigger in Texas. Wait, we aren't in Texas! Doesn't even matter! Magic money bills, come to your new master! Kero kerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrro!" Just then, a giant mallet swung down and flattened the frog. Wakko walked over to observe the flattened leader of the Armpit Platoon. Kululu was with him.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. The bag only likes me." Wakko said.

"Your delicious pain is the highlight of my day. Kuuuu-ku-ku-ku." Kululu did his signature, creepy laugh. Natsumi looked up from her spot and saw the aftermath.

"Frogtard just got smashed by a giant hammer. I could get used to this." She smiled.

Koyuki and Dororo sat on a rock, looking out toward the ocean.

"Isn't this nice?" Koyuki asked.

"Yes. It was very considerate of Mrs. Hinata to invite us to the beach again." Dororo said. Koyuki smiled. She loved coming to the beach with her friends. Her sharp ears picked up the sound of music.

"Hey! Dororo, I think they're doing kareoke over there! Let's go!" She laughed, pulling him along with her.

Keroro, with the Warners as his backup singers, were right about to launch into a rendition of the Beach Boys hit, "Little Deuce Coup...or so the group thought.

"I'm not braggin' yo, so don't you dare frown. 'Cause I've got the greatest set of Gundams around. When some Pekoponian looks, he may start to cry. Because he knows if he tries anything, I'll stab him in the eye. They're my little Gundams, if you touch them, you die."

"Gee, isn't this song a little violent?" Fuyuki asked.

"Actually, I can kind of identify with him." Natsumi said.

"Go Uncle!" Angol Mois said.

(At this point in the song, Keroro starts showing off his Gundam models.)

"This one's little and fit, and it's made out of glass. If somebody goes and breaks it, I will kick them in the...face."

"That doesn't rhyme!" Natsumi yelled. Keroro ignored her and kept singing.

"Natsumi needs to shut her mouth and enjoy the show, because she's being serenaded by Keroro. They're my precious Gundams, get too close and you'll fry."

"Huh, they're pretty good." Saburo said. Giroro was steaming.

_I don't care if he's my leader! How dare he tell the love of my life to shut up? I'm gonna kill him! But hey, I'll wait until his musical number is up He IS good._

"This one's super rare and fun, it cost a lot of cash. And the one right here I went and stole from Dororo's stash."

"Hey!" Dororo said. Koyuki smiled sympathetically.

"If that's not enough to make you jealous yet, I've got this one that's made from solid silver. I hope you've all enjoyed my little show and tell. If you didn't really like it, you can go to...Wisconsin Dells. The song is almost over, yes, I'm almost free. I'm gonna take some budget money on a shopping spree." After singing those last few lines, Keroro left the stage, leaving Yakko, Wakko and Dot to finish the song.

Keroro skipped around the beach.

"I'm the greatest kareoke singer in the world, yes I am! Now it's time to go buy some more Gundam models!" He felt himself being lifted in the air by the collar. It was Natsumi.

"How dare you tell me to shut up? In a song about Gundam models!" She turned around and saw everybody clapping for the performance. Her expression softened and she set Keroro down.

"You know what, Sarge? I'm not mad. You did a good job. Everyone here seems to think so. Your lyrics _were_ pretty clever." She smiled.

"Natsumi..." Keroro said, stunned by the rare gesture of kindness from the girl who usually kept him in line.

"You wanna sing a duet?"

"Sure. But we're singing 'You and I' by Queen to mock Giroro."

"That's fine. But you'll have to teach me the lyrics."

_Aww...look, they really do care about each other._

This nice, tender moment was broken up by Giroro firing a few rounds of bullets at his leader, causing Keroro to run away screaming. Giroro shouted after him, while still firing.

"Gundam shopping spree, huh? No wonder we haven't conquered this planet yet, you miserable excuse for a commander! Get your cowardly frog hide back here, Sarge! Don't make me put a grenade in your ice cream, because I SO will!" Everybody looked on with the classic anime sweat drop on each of their heads, except for the Warners, because they aren't anime characters.

"Remember kids, the moral of the story is this: no Gundam model is worth spilling CM Punk's diet soda." Yakko said.

_Alls well that ends well. Wait...what Yakko just said didn't make any sense. I guess that's to be expected from this new generation of comedy writers. _


End file.
